Ganciclovir has been shown to be efficacious and safe for use in the prevention of CMV disease and infection in transplant recipients. Valganciclovir is a valine ester of ganciclovir, the majority of which is converted into the parent compound as the product is absorbed from the GI tract. Ganciclovir in the IV form is given over an hour while the oral form is given three times a day. Valganciclovir may provide a significant advance in the prevention of CMV disease in transplant recipients, allowing once daily oral dosing.